Toy vehicles of the type used with track sets are well known in the arts and have been provided in a virtually endless variety. Such vehicles are either unpowered in which case the track set typically provides a launcher or booster to impart sufficient energy to the toy vehicles to traverse the track. Alternatively, self-powered toy vehicles are often used in combination with toy vehicle track sets. originally, such self-powered toy vehicles derived their energy from spring driven windup apparatus or inertial motor apparatus. In the former, a spring is wound to provide energy for driving the toy vehicle, while in the latter, the toy vehicle must be rapidly rolled across a surface to store energy within a rotating flywheel. For many years, the steady emergence of relatively low cost self-powered vehicles has indicated that the modern motor and battery driven combination is likely to pervade the toy vehicle market. A variation on the electrically powered toy vehicles has been developed in recent years in which the battery is replaced by a large capacitor. The overall operation is the same as a motor battery combination with the difference being found in the rapid charge which may be applied to a capacitor. Such capacitors, however, do discharge more quickly and hold less energy when charged than a battery. Nonetheless, both systems are readily capable of providing exciting, amusing, and entertaining rechargeable toy vehicles.
Many other improvements in toy vehicles and the track sets used therewith make use of varied lighted features. For example, International Publication No. WO97/04989 filed by McGaffigan sets forth a VEHICLE TRACK LIGHTING SYSTEM having a toy vehicle supported upon and guided through a vehicle trackway. A light producing device such as an LED is supported within the toy vehicle and directed to radiate light energy downwardly upon the track. The track is preferably formed of a light transmissive material allowing the track to receive much of the energy from the light emitting diode and to couple it outwardly to radiate from the track about the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,022 issued to Herstein et al sets forth a TOY VEHICLE WITH SIMULATED HEADLIGHTS having a toy vehicle supporting a light guide within which an incandescent bulb is supported. The light guide is coupled to a plurality of dashboard outlets within the cockpit of the vehicle and two headlights at the vehicle front. The light within the light guide is variously reflected and directed to couple the light from the bulb outwardly through the dashboard elements and the headlights.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,032 issued to Heizmann sets forth an ILLUMINATING DEVICE FOR VEHICLES having a generating unit and a light distributing unit utilizing fiber optic fibers coupling the light generating unit to the light using units.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,453 issued to Krent et al sets forth a VEHICLE LIGHTING HAVING REMOTE LIGHT SOURCE which utilizes light conducting fluorescent substance containing sheets of material. An exposed edge of the sheet material is used to provide intense illuminated strips of light where desired upon the vehicle. The vehicle is operative in either natural light or a dedicated light source used to illuminate a light gathering portion of the sheet material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,999 issued to McDarren et al sets forth a TOY SYSTEM WITH MOVABLE VEHICLES having a speed measuring and voice reporting system. The system measures the speed of a toy car and reports the speed contemporaneously in audible speech. The system employs optical detectors and timing circuitry to compute the speed and a voice synthesizer to sound the speed values.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,575 issued to Rosenthal sets forth a LIGHT RESPONSIVE REMOTE CONTROL VEHICLE having a pair of different wavelength light sensors on the outer portion thereof. Within the toy vehicle, light separation is translated to control inputs. A pistol-like control unit produces a controlling light beam which is used to illuminate the sensors of the toy vehicle to control its travel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,287 issued to Ryan et al sets forth a REMOTELY CONTROLLED MINIATURE VEHICLE operative in a slot car toy trackway having designated lanes of travel about the track for a plurality of vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,107 issued to Smith, III et al sets forth an ELECTRONICALLY CONTROLLED ROADRACE SYSTEM WITH SOUND GENERATOR for providing a variety of audible signals during operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,141 issued to conno sets forth a TOY WITH REMOTE CONTROL TRACK SWITCHING having an infrared transmitter for transmitting at least one type of infrared signal together with a track having at least one lane changeover element for switching between track portions. The infrared signal is received by the changeover and thereby controls the travel path of the toy vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,484 issued to Piserchia et al sets forth a VEHICLE GUIDANCE TRACK SYSTEM for electric toy vehicles which includes one or more grooves formed within a dielectric material. The wheels of the vehicle fit within the grooves and are configured to accept the wheels of self-powered and unpowered cars.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,679 issued to Getsay sets forth a TOY VEHICLE SYSTEM AND ASSOCIATED VEHICLE having a resiliently biased driven wheel. The wheel is driven by a motor and interposed gears for rotating the driven wheel. The driven wheel is in contact with a lateral side of the track to propel the toy vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,668 issued to Casale et al sets forth a GAME USING SLOT TRACK RACEWAY having two side-by-side slots for enabling two racing cars to run a closed loop track. Individual lap counters associated with each lane are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,522 issued to Richno sets forth a LINE GUIDED SELF-PROPELLED VEHICLE having a body replicating a dragster. Within the body, a rubberband windup mechanism is operatively coupled to the rear drive wheels of the vehicle. When the rubberband is wound and the vehicle is placed on an operating surface, release of the vehicle allows the stored energy in the rubberband to accelerate the vehicle for a brief interval until the energy has been expended.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have improved the art, and in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore improved, interesting, and exciting toy vehicles.